


Wait, there's two?

by PassTheSalt1996



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, another overused AU that I love, naomi is mentioned for a hot second, so is mugen, you'll have to tear it from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassTheSalt1996/pseuds/PassTheSalt1996
Summary: Cobra just wanted to see a movie. He didn't expect to meet his soulmate. He also didn't expect to find out he had two.





	Wait, there's two?

**Author's Note:**

> Listen Yamato Cobra and Noboru in a poly relationship is already a good fic. But I NEED a soulmate AU in this fandom. Romance isn't my strongest suit but I'm gonna give it my best shot.

Cobra paid for his popcorn at the counter before the movie he was going to see started. He meant to come with his friends, but they’d ditched at the last minute. He didn’t even know what for, and didn’t care right now. He’d been waiting to see Justice League for weeks, and his friends ditching wouldn’t stop him.

He nodded to the cashier and left to let the next person go. He saw the blinking sign indicating the theater he was supposed to go to was seating. However, he was unable to make it a step towards it before he was run down.

He angled his arm to grab his now aching back, knowing he would be waking up with a bruise tomorrow. His popcorn was also now all over the floor. With his luck he probably wouldn’t get a refund.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” He could hear the man who had plowed into him say. 

Cobra just sighed and picked himself up. “It’s fine, I’m sure it was just-” 

He stopped in the middle of his sentence for multiple reasons. One, the guy who walked into him was extremely handsome. Taller than Cobra, but about the same build. He could see why they knocked each other on the ground. Two, his vision was now filled with something he’d never seen before. Color. By the look on the other man’s face, he could tell he saw them too. 

“Do you see it too?” The man asked. Cobra nodded, quiet. Not his usual quiet, a shocked quiet. He was seeing colors. A stranger he just met was also seeing colors. That only meant one thing. The person Cobra was staring at was his soulmate. 

Cobra knew he should be staring at his newly found soulmate, but he couldn’t stop staring at the world around him. However, it was because of this, he was able to realize one important aspect of this moment that was different from what he’d always been told. “I still see black and white.”

That probably wasn’t the best thing to say to a newly found soulmate. Well, who he thought was his soulmate. In school, they were always taught that when you met your soulmate, you would see every color in the world. There was still some black and white, but that was barely ever there. School tried to teach them the different colors by showing them objects that were that color. He knew the popcorn that was scattered around was yellow. His shirt was red. His shoes were still supposed to be black.

His parents told him that most of his jeans were blue, but when he looked at them, they were still a dark shade of gray. He was sure some of the other spots of black and white around the room were supposed to be color too. It was a movie theater after all.

The man across from him frowned, which Cobra decided he didn’t like to see. “You’re right...that’s weird…”

Cobra was about to suggest they stand up, yet was interrupted from what he was doing again from another outside party. “Hey, are you two ok? You took quite...a...fall…” His claim was ironic since his popcorn proceeded to fall out of his hand, joining Cobra’s mess on the ground.

When the third man met Cobra’s gaze, it was as if everything was put into place. He could see the blue he previously couldn’t, along with all the other colors he’d missed before.

“Woah! When I looked at you,” the man standing pointed to Cobra. “I saw a bunch of colors. But when I looked at you,” point to the second man, “I saw the colors I didn’t see before. Why is that? There has to be an explanation for it.”

None of them could offer a possible explanation due to an employee approaching the three of them. “I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave this theater.”

Cobra jumped up. “What do you mean I have to leave. I want to see my movie!”

The employee was having none of it. “Sir, if you don’t leave I’m going to have to ask you to call security.”

Cobra felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the third man smiling kindly at the employee. “I’m sorry about the mess my friends and I made. We’ll leave right away.”

Cobra, realizing he didn’t have a choice, bitterly left the theater. His two new companions followed his lead, coming to his conclusion as well.

“Oh, where are my manners. I’m Noboru, what are your names?” The man, Noboru as Cobra now knew, took no time in introducing himself when they left. 

“You’re just gonna say hi when you got us kicked out of a movie theater?” Cobra ask in disbelief. 

The man who’s name he still didn’t know. “Hey, you shouldn’t talk to your soulmate like that!” He turned to Noboru and held out his hand. “I’m Yamato, nice to meet you.”

Noboru took his hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you Yamato.Wow, this is so exciting!”

Cobra was starting to wonder if he was the only sane one here. These two were so casual. They both turned to Cobra expectantly. “What is it?”

“Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?” 

Oh, Noboru was right. He probably should. His mother raised him right after all. “Sorry, I’m Cobra.”

Yamato looked at him confused while Noboru seemed amused. “Cobra?” Yamato asked. “What kind of name is that?”

Noboru slapped Yamato’s arm. “Hey, don’t make fun of his name! He’s your soulmate too!”

Cobra held up his hands. “Hold on, can we go somewhere that’s not the outside of a movie theater we just got kicked out of to talk?”

Noboru shrugged. “Sure. Where to?”

Cobra thought for a moment. “I know a place.”

Cobra led them to Itokan Diner, a place he went to almost every day. He waved to the owner, Naomi, when he sat down with Yamato and Noboru.

“Wow Cobra, I thought you were going to the movies. Turns out you just brought more customers to my diner. The usual?” Naomi asked.

Cobra nodded. “Two more for them Naomi.” Naomi called out in confirmation as she got to work.

Noboru and Yamato looked around. “This is a nice place. Do you come here a lot?” Noboru asked.

“Yeah, almost every day. Me and my friends usually hand around this place.” Cobra explained.

“You hang around too much. Go out and get an actual job instead of loitering around.” Naomi flicked Cobra’s head playfully when she brought their food over.

Cobra swatted her away and the three dug into their food. 

“So,” Yamato said, swallowing a bite of his food. “What should we do now that we found out we’re soulmates.”

Cobra had to stop himself from choking on his food due to the bluntness of it. “Wait, how is it even possible for all three of us to be each other's soul mates. That’s impossible.”

“Obviously not, since we’re proof of that. And I’m sure there’s been other cases of it. Plus, when I looked at Yamato, I only saw half the colors I was supposed to see. But when I looked at you, I saw the rest of them. I’m sure the same thing happened for both of you.” Noboru was right, it did happen with Cobra. And by the look on Yamato’s face it seemed like it happened to him too.

Cobra sighed. “I guess I have two soulmates then.”

Yamato slapped his back. “You say it like it’s a bad thing. Cheer up.”

“Yeah!” Noboru agreed. “It can’t be that bad!”

Cobra stared at Noboru. “You’re an optimist, aren’t you?”

Noboru seemed unbothered. “Yep, and by the looks of it, you’re a pessimist.” 

“I see no problem with being a pessimist.” Cobra defended.

Yamato was learning he was the middle ground here. “Being an optimist and a pessimist is both good.”

“Which one are you?” Noboru asked him.

Yamato seemed to think about that. “I’m not sure. Neither? I guess? But this is good. We should be getting to know each other. What do you guys do for a living? I run a  maintenance shop.”

Cobra tilted his head. “What kind of stuff do you fix?”

“Mostly motorcycles, but anything really.”

“You own a motorcycle too?” Cobra and Noboru asked simultaneously.

Yamato laughed. “Yeah, strange I haven’t seen either of you before.”

Noboru pouted. “Owning a store is way more interesting than me. I’m just a broke college student working for a computer company.”

“Hey, that can be cool sometimes. You can become a hacker or something. What are you studying for?” Yamato asked him, trying to make him feel better.

Noboru smiled gratefully. “My masters in computer science. I’m a first year graduate student.”

Cobra’s eyes widened in amazement. “Woah, you’re really smart.” He heard Yamato say.

Noboru blushed. “Thank you, what about you Cobra? What do you do.”

_ Here goes nothing.  _ Cobra thought. “I’m in a gang.”

Silence.

Sure, it wasn’t a computer wiz or a mechanic, but did he really deserve silence. Cobra wished one of them would say something.

“Like, a gang gang. With guns and stuff.” Noboru asked fearfully.

Cobra rolled his eyes. Of course he would say that. Every time someone thought of a gang, they would think of that. “No, I don’t think I’ve ever shot a gun in my life.” They looked relieved until he finished his sentence. “We just fight people if we have to.”

Yamato looked a bit more ok with it than Noboru. “What gang is it? Have we heard of it?”

“Probably, it’s Mugen. Everyone in this town has heard of it.”

Yamato choked on his food and Noboru’s mouth dropped. “You’re in Mugen? That gang practically runs this town.” Noboru whisper yelled.

“You have your hobbies, I have mine.” Cobra said nonchalantly. 

Once Yamato caught his breath, he looked at the time. “As much as I would love to continue this conversation, I have to get home. Maybe we can meet back here again? Or somewhere else?”

Noboru quickly grabbed a pen and paper out of his bag and wrote something on it before handing it over to them and standing up. “Here’s my number if you need to call me. So we know where to meet, you know.”

Cobra made no move to leave. “I’m here almost every day, so just drop by if you want.”

“Please get him out of here, he’s scaring away my customers.” They heard Naomi yell.

“We will” Yamato yelled back. 

Noboru giggled at Cobra’s glare. “Bye Cobra, I’ll see you again.”

That night when Cobra went home, he imagined what it would be like with not one, but two others in his house. He imagined how different his mornings would be compared to his lonely boring ones. Would his routine change? How would it. He’d never liked change that much before. However, he was looking forward to it for once.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'll add another chapter to this or not. We'll see.
> 
> ALSO I MADE A TUMBLR WHERE I'LL BE CROSSPOSTING FICS HERE ONTO THERE TOO and I'll probably take fic requests there sooo follow me ;)
> 
> https://passthesalt1996.tumblr.com/


End file.
